


Lost in the design.

by Annibal



Series: Learning to be human [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Cannibalism, Fluff, M/M, Mind Games, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although this is after the first part, you don't have to read the first part to get this. </p><p>I always felt weird about the fact that there is a new case like every week so this is spaced out about a month or two after the first part even though it isn't that spaced out in the show. </p><p>I have no beta, this is a warning.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. It's safe in here.

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is after the first part, you don't have to read the first part to get this. 
> 
> I always felt weird about the fact that there is a new case like every week so this is spaced out about a month or two after the first part even though it isn't that spaced out in the show. 
> 
> I have no beta, this is a warning.

*Thursday

 

The strong finger wove through his hair, sometimes they would get caught in a tangle, but that did not stop their gentle petting. Will would sometimes move his head slightly so that Hannibals fingers would find a new place to rub, but other than that Will mostly stayed motionless. His cheek rested in Hannibals lap and the soft cloth of Hannibals suit pants on his cheek only added to his comfort. These moments made him forget all the sickness he felt from the crime scenes that fought to escape their forts, instead Will was able to empty out his mind of everything except the touch, and the sound of Hannibals voice as he read aloud. 

It had been almost half an hour since they had found this position. and Will knew their time together would be up once again. Since this had started, with their first awkward kiss after Tobias’s attack on Hannibal, they had always kept Grahams appointments as the last appointment. Because they did not have to hurry, and after Hannibal would serve them both a light dinner that he had prepared for them. Will found he looked forward to those day the most, after they ate they would share soft kisses or sometimes they would spend around half hour like this. Often Will would asked Hannibal to read aloud so that he could listen to the other mans voice, and he had not even minded that it was in Italian or that he couldn’t understood a single word.  
They both knew the first kiss had started as a mix of a grasp at stability, and the need of a very lonely man, but that did not stop them from doing it again at Wills next appointment. Will had had to make the first move, but Hannibal had seemed happy enough to continue it until it changed into this. Although Will sometimes wanted more from Hannibal, he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable as Hannibal never seemed to want to make the first move. Neither of them had invited the other over in the last few weeks, and the one time Will had actually started to undress Hannibal during the session he had been reminded that it was not appropriate to further their relationship in Hannibals place of business. 

Hannibal moved his thigh just enough that Will could feel the muscles move under his cheek and he felt a spark of arousal run down his body that he quickly tried to fight down, as now was not the time to be fighting an erection. They wouldn’t have much longer before he would have to leave due to the fact they both worked the next day.

Will sleepily sat up, turning to face Hannibal, but before he could get a word out Hannibal put his book down and looked at him. It may have just been his automatic polite response, but it made Will feel like Hannibal really did take notice of him, if even for a minute. He looked at Hannibals cheek bone, and then the corner of his mouth, Wills eyes hunting for the small split that he knew had healed weeks ago.

“Come over for dinner on Saturday. You make me food all the time, let me return the favour.” 

The words came out a little gruffer then he intended, but he knew by now that Hannibal would not take insult by now. 

“Besides, you can keep an eye on me if I hear any more noises.” Will added with just a touch of bitterness. The animal noises had not disappeared, and their presences was a reminder that all was not well with his mental health. 

“I would love to Will, but I have booked appointments until six, it would be late before I could arrive at your house. “

“Appointments on Saturday?” Will tilted his head to the side before looking down at Hannibals chin, and then quickly moving to his shoulder. He held back any disappointment he felt, because at that moment Will was too determined to give up.

“I still have not made up for the week I took off following the attack, I have been adding Saturday to fit in the extra hours.” 

Will looked away again, trying to hide his frustration. He sometimes felt like Hannibal was ice under flesh, and he wondered if Hannibal wanted this as bad as he did. 

“How about breakfast, I could drive out and bring it to your house, I don’t mind getting up early. It’s not like I have been getting much sleep lately.” 

“Alright. My first appointment isn’t until eleven, so that would do nicely.” Hannibal turned to completely face Will, pulling his knee up on the seat. “Now before our time is up, tell me about your dreams last night.”

Graham laid his head back down on Hannibals leg before he started talking again, not caring if the new position wasn’t as comfortable.


	2. Just one step

* Saturday

Hannibal knew that Will would be there at any minute, and his first impulse was to lock the door and pretend that he had forgotten about their breakfast date and left early. Two things stopped him; one that it would be very rude, and the second was that he really did enjoy Wills company. 

When Will had first kissed him he had decided to take the chance to pull Will into an intimate relationship and see what Will would do. Hannibal had expected the desperation for touch and the fact that Will would open up more, but it had been a spur of the moment decision and he wasn’t sure that it would be a good idea to let Will so close so soon. He knew he needed more time before Will would really understand him, and keeping Will too close could be dangerous. 

Despite any misgiving Hannibal had about the change in their friendship when he heard the knock at the door he answered it. Will was standing with a large yellow dish with plastic cover on it, he was wearing a black toque and scarf and his hair was sticking out messily. Hannibal had to force himself to stop from reaching out and brushing Wills hair with his fingers. His nostrils flared at the strong smell of Wills aftershave, Hannibal could tell he had just put it on before he came and it overpowered the natural scent of Wills skin. 

“Good morning Will.” He took the dish from Will and moved to the side so that he could enter the house.

“Good morning Dr.Lecter.” Will response sounded almost automatic, as he took of his coat and threw it on the chair beside the door. Hannibals eyes following the rumpled jacket, and his month tightened a little, but since his hands were full he was unable to take it and hang it up in the closet as he always did when Will came over. 

“I hope you don’t mind, it’s fish cakes made with bluegill, I caught them myself so it’s really fresh.” Will waved at the dish before walking past Hannibal into the kitchen. 

“I would often make this with my dad when we lived on the boat, you might want to warm it up a little since it’s cooled down on the drive.” Will stated as he sat down in the arm chair in the corner of the kitchen, looking up expectantly at Hannibal and yet still managing to never meet his eyes. 

Hannibal removed the plastic cover and placed the cheap Pyrex dish into the oven. “I assume the dish will be fine in the heat.” 

Hannibal looked at Will when he spoke as he knew that Graham often responded in nonverbal ways when given a yes or no question. At Wills nod he closed the oven and turned it on. He was a little curious about the cakes, but looked forward to trying them as Will had obviously worked hard to shape them perfectly. Hannibal took that as a hint that Will had put just as much effort into the dish itself. He wished there was more than just the cakes, but he wasn’t about to insult Will by making something else. So instead he busied himself by making coffee.

“Would you like coffee while we wait?” He asked even though he was already he preparing one for Will, already knowing his reply.

Will took off his toque and scarf, and them behind him before giving him another nod. 

Hannibal finished making the coffee artfully and pressed it into Wills hands, their fingers touching more than either of them needed to pass the cup. Neither of them said a word until he got his own cup. 

“Why don’t we move to the dining room?” Hannibal walked into the dining room and sat at his chair, knowing that Will would follow.

Sure enough Will sat down in the closest chair and shifted it over so their knees kept brushing. Hannibal smiled as he noticed Wills fingers were white as they clung tightly to the cup.

“You seem on edge.” Hannibal took his first sip as he waited for Will to respond, and look at him though his eyelashes. 

Will let out one of his ugly laughs, and he sat his cup down on the table. His mouth opened and closed before he turned towards Hannibal again. When Will quickly stood up and leaned over the table, Hannibal felt like time had slowed down. He allowed Will to take his mouth hungrily, and he could taste fish, lemon, parsley, and a few other flavours on Wills tongue. It was a promise of a good dish to come. 

Graham didn’t let their lips part as he moved around the corner of the table and pulled Hannibal out of his seat. Will was almost overly aggressive as he kicked the chair under the table and pushed him against the glass doors. 

Hannibal slipped an arm around Wills back and let his other rest on Wills hip, so that was he was able to control how close the other man pushed into him. He enjoyed the desperation in which Will kissed him with, and he allowed Will to deepen it further as their tongues dances together. 

It was a few minutes before Will got frustrated with being unable to melt into Hannibals body and started undoing Hannibals shirt. As soon as the first buttons were opened Wills hands became desperate, and the sound of buttons popping off met Hannibals ears. When Will met with his undershirt he could feel him quickly untucking it from his pants so that Will could finally explore his stomach. Wills hands were warm, and his fingers gently scratched at his skin. Hannibal found himself echoing Wills earlier moan, as Wills sucked on his tongue, and he felt the need to stop it before it got to the point where he was out of his depth.

“Will. Will, look at me.” Hannibal pulled back enough speak and make an attempt at catching Wills eyes.

Will wouldn’t look up, and kept looking at his own hands as they ran across his tanned stomach, Wills fingers playing with the trail of hair that led into his pants. Hannibal could see in the way Will was touching him that the other man was starving for the intimacy of skin. It gave him sparks of ideas about how he could control Will once he was more prepared, allowing him just enough to make him always need more. 

“We only have the morning, we should enjoy breakfast before I have to leave. We can continue this when we have more time.”

Will smiled one of his sad smiles at his own hands, and looked up to give Hannibal half a second of eye contact before looking back down at the skin he had reviled. 

“The problem Dr.Lecter, is that haven’t been able to have any more time than this since I first kissed you.” 

Wills face was animated as he said the words, and his cheeks had just a touch of pink, but he managed to keep his eyes on his hands the whole time, not yet giving up touching the precious skin. Hannibal couldn’t help but find it endearing and he was enjoying the touch, but knew it had to stop if he wanted to get total control over his body again. Although Hannibal had done research on what to do in bed he wasn’t sure that he was ready to take it further, or if it would move Will in the right direction if he did. He had just started to push Will away as Wills cell phone rang.

“Yes.” Wills voice sounded annoyed as he answered the phone and Hannibal used the chance to move away from Will. He quickly worked on doing up his over shirt and tucking them both into his pants. He would have to change later since his shirt was ruined when the buttons popped off, but he wanted to look put together so that he could avoid any further advances until he had decided what he was going to do with their relationship.

Hannibal used the break to enter the kitchen and check the temperature of the fish cakes. Since they were ready he used a towel to remove it, carefully putting the dish on the counter as not to burn himself. Hannibal was fully listening to Wills side of the conversation as he took out a serving plate and replated the fish cakes so that they looked as if they were freshly made.

“You want me out there now? But that’s three hours away.” Will looked over at Hannibal, his brows knit. “I am just having breakfast, can’t it wait?”

He didn’t have to hide his smile, as he realised that Will would have to rush off and that he would have time he wanted to figure out what he wanted from their relationship. Hannibal took their dishes to the dining room and set them up. He was just bringing in the plated fish cakes when Will turned his full attention back on him. Hannibal ignored him while he sat their places, putting Will a little further away than the chair was. Once the places were set up he bent and righted his own chair that had been knocked over when they kissed. 

Hannibal straightened and turned to Will, and he could see the broken look in Wills face as he moved closer. Hannibal allowed Will to wrap his arms around his waist, and hide his face in Hannibals neck. He could feel the drops of sweat from Wills forehead, and the sweet fevered smell rising from his hair managing to surpass the terrible smell of the aftershave. It was like Wills own brand of cologne, one that only he fully understood.

“I have to go, crime scene, and Jack just said it’s bad and I have to go now. ” 

“Jack calls and you go running. I am not sure this is healthy Will.”

Will tightened his arms around Hannibals waist, and he turned his face up just enough to catch Hannibals lips with his own to avoid answering the question. 

After a few gentle kisses he felt Will pulled back, and watched as Will abruptly started walking to the door. “I can’t have breakfast with you, but don’t think that we aren’t going to finish this later.”

Will hardly even bothered with a goodbye as his mind was obviously already on the crime scene, but Hannibal didn’t mind, he even felt his body relax as he heard the door shut.

He gathered up Wills forgotten clothing and set it on Wills empty chair before seating himself. Hannibal planned to later thank Will for breakfast and he wanted to make sure that he actually ate it. After all it did look quite good.


	3. Chapter 3

Will didn’t remember how he got there, he was at the crime scene looking at the bodies, reliving the murders and then he was here in Lecters waiting room. It was like waking up all at once, and he blinked a few times in shock.

He turned around just as Hannibal walked out of his office, just started to put on his jacket. Hannibal stopped when he saw Will and managed a polite at him. “Will, I was not expecting you.” 

Wills eyes were wide as he tried to think of how he got there, he didn’t remember driving. 

“Come in, there is no one else here.” 

Hannibal took off his coat again, and Will followed him back into his office. He heard Hannibal shut the door, pulling him from his own mind. Will couldn’t figure out how he got here, or why he was here.

Will didn’t bother hiding that he was distraught, he felt safe enough with Hannibal that he let it show. He paced the room before sitting down and hiding his face in his hands, after rubbing at the skin Will looked up. “I don’t remember anything, I was looking at the bodies and then I was here.”

Will was damp with sweat despite the fact that he felt chilled, and he hugged himself. His skin felt fluid to the touch and Will desperately looked up to Hannibal for answers. 

“Where were you, the last place you remember?”

Hannibal seems so calm and Will felt like he could scream at him, a large part of his day was missing and Hannibal was acting like they were talking about lunch. 

Wills lips trembled in a half smile as he tried to think of where he was, he first thought of the bodies before he slowly remembered the other details. He stood up again and made one more circle of the room before sitting again. 

“I was in Grafton West Virginia, I blinked and I was here. It was like I was waking up in your waiting room, except I wasn’t asleep.” The words came out shaky and a little too fast, as if they were tumbling over each other as he tried to get them out.

Hannibal looked out the window. “Your car is here, so you drove here.”

Will hid his face in is hands again. His body was trembling as he tried to contain the fear, he stunk of it and he didn’t doubt that Hannibal could smell him across the room. He didn’t even remember getting in his car.

“I don’t feel stable, I think there is something wrong with me.”

Will could hear the rustle of cloth and then Hannibals slow footsteps coming towards him. He looked up at Hannibal, watching Hannibal as he took his time walking closer. Hannibal stopped just in front of him, and Will could feel his skin crawl as Hannibal stared at him. 

“You are disassociating Will. It’s a survival mechanism for a psyche that endures repeated abuse.”

Will moved his hands on his lap, playing with his pants. His eyes flicked over Hannibals before resting on his tie. “No! No, I am not abused.” Will put pressure on the last syllable, his words still coming a little too fast.

Hannibal knelt in front of him, carefully taking his hands and holding them. Will relaxed a little from the touch, it was something that was real. 

“You have an empathy disorder, what you feel is over whelming you-“ 

Will doesn’t let him finish the thought before he pulled his hand from Hannibals, and took hold behind Hannibals head to pull him into a kiss. Hannibal didn’t resist, opening his mouth from Wills hungry and desperate his tongue. Will moaned softly and leaned forward as if he was just going to collapse into Hannibal. It felt like he was melting and he was expecting Hannibal to keep him in his form. 

Sweat from Wills face added an uncomfortable cold wetness to the kiss and Hannibal pulled away too fast for Will. He watched as Hannibal licked the sweat off his lips, and he could feel Hannibals eyes on him again. When Hannibal brushed his finger across Wills cheek and then carefully cupped it, Will responded to him by leaning into the touch like he always did, wanting to feel something to keep him ground him in the present.

“Will, I think we should talk about this.”

“I am sleep walking, experiencing hallucinations, maybe I should get a brain scan.”

Will sounded a little more stable to his own ears, but the words were still rushed. 

Hannibal put his hand under Wills chin and forced eye contact for a second.

“Stop looking in the wrong corner for answers.”

Will closed his eyes to avoid Hannibal, he found it distracting to look at him as he gained nothing from it. It was one of the things that had attracted him to Lecter, he didn’t have to worry about his empathy drowning him in the other mans feeling, but it was a little unnerving to keep eye contact. It was like looking thick ice, there was only ever a hint that there was something living under there. He took a few seconds to enjoy the hands on his face and when he spoke his voice sounded defeated. 

“I don’t want to be alone. Not when I feel like this.” He reached out until he got a good hold on his suit jacket, hiding his face in Hannibals neck. 

“I worry about you Will, you empathise so much with the killers that Jack has your mind wrapped around. You are losing yourself in them, I don’t want you to hurt yourself, or -”

“Then let me stay with you. Please.” Wills voice was muffled as he cut in, not allowing Hannibal to finish his thought. He swallowed deeply trying to regain any composure he had, glad that Hannibal couldn't see his face. 

Hannibal buried his fingers in Wills hair, holding him tightly to his chest. It was everything Will had wanted from him, the comfort of his touch and the reassurance that there was someone there to pick up the pieces if he fell apart. 

“Of course, you are always welcome at my home.”


	4. part 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I cut this chapter into two because it's just too long and it's stressing me out just trying proof read it by myself. 
> 
> I'm also going on vacation and I just want to get something here in case I don't get the second part done before I leave. 
> 
> I wanted this scene to feel more like real life, I didn't want it to feel like glossed over and glowy I guess.

Hannibals mind had been made up when he had invited Will over, although he had planned on waiting longer, he was flexible and adjusted for Will to spend the night. It was too good of a chance to give up, Will had actually begged him, and if he turned him away then it would have hurt their relationship. Allowing Will to come over would just bind him closer, and Hannibal could see that spending time with Will could be beneficial. He wanted Will to know he was the ripper and to see the beauty in what he did, and it would take a lot of time to mold Wills mind.

Hannibal was almost sure that this would be a defining night as long as it went well, Will would probably trust him more once that had spent the night together and he could slide in a few more remakes about Crawford to plant a little more doubt in Will. 

He had made sure Will felt cared about, as he was special to Hannibal, he had asked him to leave his car at the office and had driven the two of them to his own house. When they had arrived Hannibal had offered Will a shower in the guest room to wash off the sweat and had even lent him some clothing. Although it was a little big on Will, the agent had definitely been thankful to get out of his own damp clothing. 

Will had been respectful while Hannibal cooked them dinner, only distracting him a few time by wrapping his arms around Hannibals waist while he was cutting vegetables. As a reward, when he was serving desert Hannibal had pressed a kiss into Wills cheek. He could see his efforts were starting to take effect; Will was relaxing and letting his earlier episode go. Will had even been willing to sit and listen to him play harpsichord for half an hour before they had retreated to the bedroom. 

Hannibal had just finished laying out a pair of pajamas for Will, when Will burst out, “I would rather just wear my boxers, and I think it would feel good to feel your skin on mine.” 

“Alright if you feel more comfortable that way we can try it for tonight.”

Hannibal carefully put them away realising that Will was not only refusing pajamas, he was also hinting that he didn’t want him to be wearing any either. He didn’t mind, Hannibal knew what he was getting into when he had asked Will to spend the night, plus it was just another way to bring Will in closer to him. 

He turned his back to Will as he started undressing, working off his tie and jacket. He took the utmost care as he laid them over a chair, he didn’t want to deal with laundry in front of Will, but Hannibal also wasn’t prepared to wrinkle the clothing. Hannibal could hear that Will was undressing for bed behind him, but Hannibal didn’t turn around until he started unbuttoning his vest, managing to make it look just as he felt - completely calm.

Hannibal turned back to Will, and was surprised to see Will was sitting awkwardly on the side of the bed, wearing only a pair of tight fitting boxers that clung to his thick thighs. The clothing Hannibal had lent him was rumpled on the floor and he doubted it even occurred to Will that it wasn’t what Hannibal would want. Will kept looking at his own hands and Hannibal could tell Will was doing his best to act respectfully, so he ignored the clothing and kept his attention on Will. Hannibal didn’t bother hiding his gaze as he eyed up Wills body, enjoying what he saw. Other than the sickness, Will seemed to take fairly good care of himself. His thighs were probably the best hidden treasure that was revealed and Hannibal found himself wanting to run his hands over them. 

He took the time he normally needed to undress not wanting to put Will any more on edge by him rushing. Although Will had seen his stomach this was very different and he almost feel the tension that Will was feeling as he tried to both avoid blatantly watching him, and yet still look at every bit of skin Hannibal exposed. By the time he slipped out of his undershirt, Will had awkwardly climbed onto the bed, sitting against the headboard to watch him as if it were a show. It was only as Hannibal started taking off his pants that Will spoke. 

“If you don’t want to do anything tonight I get it, we don’t have to, and it’ll be nice just sleeping next to you.”

Wills words came out with a bit of force, but Hannibal was used to how awkward Will was when he was under any strain. Hannibal finished undressing, not bothering to keep his boxer briefs on, and climbed up on the bed. He crawled across the bed and knelt beside him, shifting so that one of his knees was pressed between Wills thighs. Will quivered as their skin touched and Hannibal found himself smiling, Wills reaction to him was more than a little flattering. Will shifted, in what Hannibal could only guess was nervousness, and Hannibal found he enjoyed the heat of Wills skin on his own. 

“Why don’t we avoid expectations for tonight and just go to bed, you are here as my guest, and you are here to relax.”

Hannibal pressed a quick kiss to Wills lips before he spoke again.

“I want your mind to have some time off while you are with me, so just do whatever you need to do to feel at home.” 

Hannibal climbed off of Will and turned off the lamp on his night table, so only the moon coming through the curtains lit their bodies.

He had just pulled the covers over himself when he had moved to the other side. Will followed his example slipped under the blankets as well. Hannibal relaxed into the bed as Will moved close enough to press against Hannibals side. Will smelled much better after using only Hannibals products and Hannibal had not been able to resist a little sniff of his hair as he wrapped an arm around Wills shoulders to pull him close. Will seemed to take that as an invite to throw a leg over Hannibals, and he couldn’t help a thin smile when Wills arousal pressed against his thigh.

Hannibal could feel Wills heart beating, fluttering like it was trying to escape. He found that he liked the effect he had on Will, it made him feel powerful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the tags for the second part of this chapter, and also for the next chapter (yes I already wrote it) so I don't forget to warn you guys later.


	5. part 2 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up changing this around, so hopefully I didn't miss anything.

“Are you nervous Will?”

“I think excited would fit better.” 

Wills lips ghosted against his neck stopping only to press a soft kiss against the skin. Hannibal could almost taste Wills need as his hand tentatively moved onto Hannibals stomach drawing light designs on it. The press against his thigh slowly growing as Will hardened, Will didn’t seem embarrassed about any of it, it felt to Hannibal more like he was worried he would scare him away and so Will kept everything gentle enough that it was bordering on annoying. 

He caught Wills hand under his own and shifted until he was on his side facing Will. He couldn’t help but encourage Will. “You know I am not going to shatter in your hands, right?”

Will didn’t answer, instead licking his lips and tilting his head up. “Can I kiss you?” 

Will never waited for Hannibals answer as he took Hannibals lips, but Hannibal still opened his mouth and slid his tongue over Wills, tasting alcohol, and the strawberries they had had for desert. He felt deep satisfaction in his belly as Will moaned in his mouth, so he let Will free his hand so he could finally explore more of Hannibals body. 

Hannibal was surprised at how very good Wills touch felt as Will stroked his chest, stopping to play with a nipple. He echoed Wills touch on the other mans body, and was rewarded with more noises. Hannibal had noticed how starved Will was for touch, how he had leaned into every touch that someone laid on him, and with every sound that came from Wills mouth, Hannibal felt the need to give Will a feast. 

He allowed himself to wrap an arm around Will, feeling down his spine and letting his nails drag in Wills soft flesh. That only seemed to make Will more desperate, causing Will to pull away enough to lay kisses along his jawline, quickly moving down to his neck where he sucked softly. Hannibal could tell Will was careful not to bruise the soft skin as he moved down, managing not to leave a mark where someone would see. His research had not given him much besides positions he could use with Will, so Hannibal allowed Will to take control as the other man climbed on top of him, forcing him to move onto his back. Hannibal also knew that he would have to work up his control over Will and letting Will have control would lay a nice foundation of trust. Wills weight felt good on his body and he opened his legs to allow Will between them. Hannibal felt his body react as the softness of his own cock rubbed against Wills already hard one, with only Wills underwear separating them. 

Hannibal had pleasured himself before, but this was a whole new level to the experience. Wills lips were nipping along his collar bone, soft moans giving small vibrations over his skin. Will seemed to know what he enjoyed just as soon as he found out himself. As Will kissed a line down his body, Wills fingers tangling in his chest hair, Hannibal felt the need for more. 

“Does it feel good?” Wills punctuated the words with a small bite, letting his teeth catch the skin enough to bruise.

Hannibal didn’t dignify Will with an answer; instead he took hold of Wills curls and pushed him down further. Wills shaky laugher felt like music against Hannibals stomach. 

“Impatient Doctor?” 

Will was unusually confident as he squirmed down further, and Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off Will as his lips brushed his cock. The feverish heat of Wills mouth surrounding his half hard cock surprised a sound out of Hannibals mouth. His fingers tightened in Wills hair of their own accord, as Will rolled his tongue expertly. Nothing he had done to himself had felt that good, but as he swelled he noticed that Will couldn’t take it in without choking. Will braced himself with one hand on Hannibals hip, not for a second stopping. 

“You’re so warm.” Hannibal groaned, running his fingers through Wills hair to encourage him further.

Wills slipped one hand around the base pumping it as he hungrily worked the top in his mouth. Wills gag reflex seemed a little over active, but even with only half of his cock being worked Hannibal could feel an orgasm starting to build. Every muffled noise Will made vibrated in the best way possible. 

“Will, I’m close.” Hannibal warned Will.

Will pulled off so fast he couldn’t stop himself from tightening his fingers in Wills hair enough to hurt. 

“Do you have lube?” Will asked, his lips still rubbing against his shaft. 

“What?” Hannibal swallowed back his arousal, and felt the familiar cold calm fill him. 

Wills tongue lapped out, causing a small shiver to run up his spine. “I want you inside me.” 

“Yes, in the night table drawer.” Hannibal had picked it up after his research, knowing that he would use it sooner or later. 

Hannibal watched as Will climbed off the bed, and leaned over to open the drawer. He watched Will rustle through the drawer, pushing aside a carefully wrapped box, before finding the tube. Chuckling Will started removing the plastic wrapper. 

“Have you been saving this for me?” Wills voice raised at the end in a question.

Hannibal enjoyed the animated way that Will moved, and seeing the excitement on Wills face as he freed the bottle from the plastic cover made Hannibal smile at him. Will hooked his thumb of his free hand in the top of his shorts and pulled them down enough to expose the top of his ass.

“No, I bought it with the intention of using it with you.” 

Hannibal felt his smile open up as his words lit a fire under Will, and he watched him quickly shimming out of his shorts. “Sit up.” 

Hannibal pulled himself back, his eyes eating up Wills naked form. As soon as his back was pressed against the headboard, Will climbed into his lap and settled down on his cock. Their lips brushed, and he found himself gasping as Will started gently grinding down on him. 

“I can’t wait.” Will murmured, and Hannibal could hear the cap pop open. 

He nibbled on Wills lower lip, biting it harder as he felt Wills fingers coated with something cold and wet surround his cock. When he was slick Will pulled away from the kiss, and Hannibal took the time to remember Will as he looked in that moment, he wanted to store it in his memory palace forever. Wills caught Hannibals eyes as he lowered himself down on him, only flicking away as the tip pushed inside him. 

Will felt so tight around him, and the skin clung to his cock as Will moved up and down slowly allowing Hannibal deeper inside him. When he finally settled Wills brows were knitted against the slightly uncomfortable feeling of being pressed fully open so quickly. Hannibal pulled Will into another kiss, moving his hips just a little to get some friction. He could hear little whimpers from Will, but only deepened the kiss as Will started to move with him. 

Hannibal could taste himself in Wills mouth, and as far as he was concerned it was a much better taste than before. The position didn’t allow for hard thrusts, and restricted their movement slightly, but it was worth it to be able to be able to fill Wills mouth while he moved inside him.

Hannibal shifted a hand between them and slid his finger around Wills cock so that he could start to gently stroke it. While Hannibal had touched himself before, it was a little jarring trying to please Will. When his thumb rubbed over the tip he could feel it was already wet, and Will shivered on top of him again. Hannibal was a little relieved when he felt Wills hand cover his own, guiding him so that he touched Will in all the right ways. It amused him how vocal Will was, as Will started to mumble into his mouth.

He didn’t want to hold on much longer, Wills skin clinging to him with every movement, the tight hot feeling of being inside the other man. Hannibal could see the art in this as their bodies moved together, every movement complimenting the other persons. 

He could tell that Will was slightly overwhelmed by it all, and it didn’t take long until he felt the hot fluid on his chest, and Wills cock pulsing in his hand. Hannibal allowed Will a few seconds to find himself again, wrapping his arms around Wills back, his fingers feeling up the muscles and dancing down Wills sweat covered spine. 

When Will caught his breath again and started moving Hannibal broke out of the kiss, pushing his face into the crook in Wills neck and taking the skin in his teeth as he tried to hold back a little longer. Wills pained groan from the bite pushed him over the edge, and he bit down harder as he released inside of Wills body. He could feel the flesh give way under his teeth, and only the hurt noise that Will made brought him back to the world.

“Not so hard.” Will gasped in his ear as Hannibal lapped at the blood welling up on his shoulder.

“I apologise, I must have gotten carried away.” Hannibal kept his voice low, licking the blood of his lips. He started to pull out, but Will quickly protested.

“Give me a minute.” 

Hannibal pulled Will tight against his chest, letting himself slip out a little bit, only the tip still inside of Will. He rested his chin on the bite mark he has made before, hands still roaming over Wills back, gently petting him. Will put his both his arms around Hannibals back, one of them slightly sticky still, and he snuggled in tighter. It felt like a victory to Hannibal, Wills willingness and his neediness. Will was still feverishly hot, and Hannibal was enjoying the scent of sweat, fever, and sex on Wills skin. 

Will was the first one to speak. “I am really glad that you let me stay here tonight.” 

Hannibal smiled into Wills skin, he was glad too.


	6. 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly fluff, I just felt like I needed fluff in my life when I wrote it.

*Sunday

When Will woke up he was confused first about where he was, and second about why the sheets were so soft. A smile lit his lips, and he patted the other side of the bed to reach for Hannibal. His hand met cool sheets making him open his eyes and look around. Opening his eyes, he could see the dark wood of the room, and the small table set by the window, but he was unable to see the man he had spent the night with. 

“Hannibal? Hannibal?” 

He sat up, and slipped out of bed, wincing at the soreness in his body. It had been a long time since he had been with another person, and a few muscles seemed to be protesting. Will smiled to himself as he thought about how after Hannibal had held him and stroked his hair until he fell asleep and how when he had woken up sweating, Hannibal had wiped him down with a towel and changed the sheets without saying anything might make him feel badly. He really felt lucky to be with someone who cared so much about how he felt.

Will had also enjoyed everything before, just the memory making him shiver, but he wished he had protested and stayed up later so that he could have done it all again. At first he had been surprised by Hannibals intensity since he had always acted politely interested, and yet cold underneath. It had reminded him of Hannibal was when was eating, or when he was playing music, there was a hunger in Hannibal and for once having it turned on him had been more than a little pleasurable. Any lack of skill that Hannibal had, he made up for it with enthusiasm. 

Will was standing beside the bed looking around the room when Hannibal came back in the door. Hannibal was wearing a rich maroon muscle shirt that matched his eyes and black open legged sweatpants with a seam up the front of each leg. Will could see the sweat on his skin, and yet Hannibal looked completely put together even in work out clothing. Will felt like he was seeing another side of Hannibal, and he could not help but wonder just how many people had seen him like this.

“I’m sorry; if I had known you were awake I would have prepared breakfast already. I hope you have not been waiting long.” 

The cool Lecter he was used to was back, but it didn’t matter to Will now that he had seen through the ice. 

“No I just got up, but how about we forget about breakfast for now, and you come to back to bed and maybe work up a little more of a sweat?” Will said with a smirk, climbing back on the bed.

Hannibal walked over to the bed and leaned down over him, taking his hands and pinning him to the bed. “How about we go into the bathroom, and you can allow me to shave off that stubble.” 

Hannibals words did not sound like a suggestion, and as Wills eyes rolled over his face he noticed a little bit of pink around Hannibals mouth. It took less than a second for Will to realise it was beard burn from the night before. Will fought a hand free so that he could reach up and stroke Hannibals cheek. He smirked to himself until Hannibal turned his head and kissed Wills fingers.

“I think I know how to shave myself.” 

Hannibal smiled down at Will, his teeth showing.

“I am not sure I would agree with that.”

Will slipped his arm around Hannibals neck pulling him down so that he could give him small pecks on the lips. Even though he knew they would have more than just the one night, he wanted to take advantage of every minute he had with Hannibal. 

“Alright, alright.” Will agreed as Hannibal straightened up forcing him to let go.

Hannibal tilted his head while he looked down on Will, and Will could recognise it as Hannibal thinking through his next action. 

“I bought you a present, I was unsure when would be the most appropriate time would be to give it to you, but I think now is as good as any.”

Before Hannibal even turned to the night table Will felt a little awkward, he had not expected a gift of any kind, and had nothing to give him in return. Will watched as Hannibal opened the drawer in the night table and took out a small impeccably wrapped box, handing it to him.

Will did not even try to resist making a comment as he looked at the box Hannibal had handed him. “Is this payment for last night?”

The he could almost taste the glare Hannibal gave him, and he loved every second of it. It made the awkwardness leave him, and he relaxed as he started picking at it.

“Don’t be crass Will. I will start the bath while you open it.”

Will couldn’t stop smirking to himself as he watched Hannibal walk into the bathroom. Even though Hannibals words were chastising him, he could tell that Hannibal was only mildly irritated at the most.

Will licked his lips as he worked on the ribbon, and as soon as it was off he carefully opened the box. It felt a little weird to receive a gift, but as soon as he saw the little bottle of aftershave he laughed again. Despite the fear in his stomach from the lost time, this was still the best he has felt in a really long time.

“Do I really smell that bad?” 

Will could hear the water running and Hannibal peaked out of the doorway, for only long enough to say what he wanted.

“I think the words you are searching for are ‘Thank you’, and I have to say you are most welcome Will.” 

“Thank you doctor.” 

There was no response, so Will got back out of bed, and walked to the doorway so that he could look in. Hannibal had completely undressed, his clothing folded and placed in the laundry basket. Even though Will was aching from the night before, it did not stop him from wanting Hannibal again. There was a low tray table set up, with all the shaving tools laid out next to the bath. Everything looked almost surgical it was so straight and tidy, and he wondered to himself how Hannibal planned to shave him. Will walked up to the bath, looking at the scented water, and the heat waves rising from it.

He placed the aftershave on the table and looked over his shoulder at Hannibal.

“Want me to climb in?” Will couldn’t help testing it with a toe.

“Please.” 

Will stepped in, hissing at the warmth before settling down in the water. It smelled fantastic and the heat quickly worked wonders at relaxing his sore muscles. He let his eyes wonder up over Hannibals thin thighs and over nicely rounded ass, before stopping on his muscular back. Will had known that Hannibal was strong, but he never really thought about the fact that he obviously worked out to keep that shape. He wondered if Hannibal had a workout room in his house, or if he had gone somewhere while he was sleeping.

Hannibal turning around brought him back to the world and he took a deep breath as Hannibal, as gracefully as a dancer, stepped in and seated himself on Wills crotch facing him.

“I hope you don’t plan on sitting like that for long.” 

Will could feel his body reacting to the skin contact, and he groaned softly pushing his hips up a little. 

“Relax Will, and don’t move.”

Hannibal looked perfectly calm, watching him like they had all the time in the world. Will closed his eyes and tried to relax like Hannibal said, although it was hard with Hannibal straddling his lap. He winced a little at the feeling of Hannibal starting to wet his face, but Will relaxed into it quickly. He trusted Hannibal completely with the straight razor, but it was an odd feeling having someone else shaving him. 

“I think you should take some time off, last night when you woke up you didn’t seem like yourself. It would be a good rest for your mind.”

Will wondered if part of Hannibals need to shave him, was to force him to listen without being able to talk back. Although he still managed to get out a “No”. 

The brush on his face, and the scrape of the razor were strangely calming, but his not all of his body seem to agree and he could feel himself reacting. Since he couldn’t control it anyway he decided to let his hands roam over Hannibals hips and stomach. With his eyes closed he found that he couldn’t stop thinking about the night before and how good it felt. His cheeks were slightly flushed while he entertained himself while he waiting for Hannibal to finish. After a few minutes he felt the Hannibal rubbing the aftershave carefully over his skin. He didn’t open his eyes yet, wanting to enjoy Hannibal taking care of him a little longer. 

“Thank you Will.” 

Will smiled to himself. “I thought you liked the way I look doctor Lecter.” 

“I think it would have been unprofessional to go into the office on Monday with a rash from your facial hair.”

“Well then why don’t you test it out?”

The soft press of Hannibals lips against his, Hannibals tongue gently asking for permission, only made him feel just how much Hannibal cared about him. Hannibal was always so careful to ask permission. Will willingly opened his mouth and let Hannibal kiss him until he was breathless. Will tightly gripped onto Hannibals hips, grinding up against him. 

Hannibal separated just enough to speak. “Much better.” 

Will opened his eyes and he gave Hannibal a soft shove when he saw his amused smile.

“I’m going to shower in the other room, you can wash up here. When you are finished I will be making breakfast down stairs, I will bring it up so just make yourself comfortable. I want you to think about what I said about taking time off.” 

“How about you stay here, and I can help you wash.” The words didn’t come out as suggestive as he had meant them, but he was sure that Hannibal understood from his half hard cock pressing up against his ass. He ignored everything Hannibal said about taking time off, hoping he would get the hint.

“I think if I stayed neither of us would get very clean.” Hannibal kissed him one more time before standing up. 

He watched as Hannibal cleaned up the tray and put everything back his it’s place, he acted as if he wasn’t completely naked and dripping wet. Will always liked how graceful Hannibal moved, he couldn’t stop watching him even as Hannibal laid out towels on the counter. 

“There is a robe on the back of the door you may use when you finish.” 

“Alright.” 

Will couldn’t stop smiling to himself, something that was happening much more lately, as he eyed up Hannibals ass as he walked out of the room. Although he knew he had to drive out to Quantico and apologise to Jack for disappearing, and take a look at the bodies, in that moment he wished Hannibal has stayed and distracted him for the rest of the day. 

Will stood up and had a slow shower, making it a little colder than needed. The towels felt fantastic, and he didn’t bother fold them before he threw them in the laundry basket. 

He looked behind the door and the beautiful black robe hanging there looked like no bath robe he had ever owned. It felt extremely comfortable, and whisked away any of the left over wetness on his skin. Will decided against getting dressed, not yet given up on the idea of having Hannibal one more time before he had to leave, instead heading back to bed and curling up in the blankets to wait.


	7. 2 of 2

It wasn’t long before Hannibal came in with a tray in his hands, and Will found he enjoyed the sight of Hannibal, in just a dressing robe and pajama pants. His chest hair was poofing out the open V at the top, his hair dry and flopping down over his forehead. Wills eyes moved to his lips, enjoying the way that Hannibal played with his lips when he wasn’t paying attention. 

“Good morning doctor.”

Hannibals smile was enough to make him want him, and Will vaguely wondered when Hannibal would stop affecting him so much. 

“You may call me Hannibal you know.” 

“I guess I’m just used to it, besides you are my doctor aren’t you?”

Hannibals tongue peaked out, and wetted his lips, and Will found himself having to look around the room to keep calm. He felt a weight on the bed and looked back over to see Hannibal laying the tray on the bed beside him. It looked like herbed eggs and sliced up sausage on the plates, and he reached over picking up a bit of sausage, popping it in his mouth and sighing at the taste. He rolled it around in his mouth letting the flavour fill his mouth.

Hannibal sat down on the other side of Will and reached out to lightly stroke Wills throat as he swallowed. It felt strangely intimate with Hannibals lips parted just the littlest bit. 

“Hardly Will, this would be highly unethical if I was your doctor, we just have conversations. Although there is something I would like to speak to you about. I think that your mind needs a rest; I think you should not teach class this week and just take some time to rest. I also think you should not work with Jack, but I know neither of you would agree to that.”

“Hannibal, I can’t just leave this guy out there, I have to look at the bodies, and I have to tell them what I see in case he kills again.” 

Hannibal took his hands and the warmth of them surprised him.

“I care about your health Will, unlike Jack I do not think you should be pushed so hard.”

“If I don’t do it who will?”

“I think Jack should handle his work on his own, Will. I think you can take a week off, to relax with my help.”

He wasn’t surprised when Hannibal leaned down and kissed him, and he opened his mouth and allowed it. Hannibal shifted so that he was pressed tight against his chest for a moment before the kiss finished. Will was reacting to their closeness and he really didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

“Jack needs me.” 

“I need you to be alright.”

He was starting to get frustrated at Hannibal for pushing the topic, he just wanted to enjoy the morning before he left.

“You aren’t going to change my mind.” 

Hannibal shifted down to Wills feet, taking the blankets off and opening his legs. 

“Think about it Will.”

Will was stunned when Hannibal bowed over him and started licking his soft cock; even though he had seen it coming he had still not expected it. It felt good to be in Hannibals mouth, and his body reacted to the wet warmth right away. 

“Oh god Hannibal.” He gasped, tentatively putting his fingers in Hannibals hair. It felt much softer today, since Hannibal had not yet put any product in it yet.

Wills brows knitted in pleasure and he arched his back, fighting the urge to pull the hair between his fingers. He was pretty sure Hannibal was trying to distract him with sex, but it was hard to care while Hannibals head was between his thighs. Not only that, but Hannibal had made the first move, it was too good to fight. 

Even fully hard Hannibal managed to take most of him in his mouth, and much like the night before Hannibal put enough effort into what he was doing that Will hardly needed to guide Hannibals head as he sucked him. 

“A little faster.” He managed to get out, forgetting his earlier reservations to give encouraging tugs on Hannibals hair.

He let his eyes flutter closed and just enjoyed the feeling of Hannibals mouth, pulling his hair when he wanted more, and letting the words just flow out of his mouth. Time felt slightly blurry around the edges lately, but it became sharper as he felt his orgasm building. Hannibal hardly pulled back as he came and he could feel his mouth work as Hannibal swallowed it down.

Will slowly took his fingers out of Hannibals hair and put them over his eyes. He could feel Hannibal shifting on the bed and peaked out from under his fingers, feeling something in his stomach tighten as Hannibal crawled next to him. Hannibal shoved the tray over a little more so that he could lay next to Will, looking completely pleased with himself.

Hannibal licked his lips, and pushed the top of his pajama pants down, exposing just how effected he was by Will. He had his lips slightly opened and he started touching himself as Will watched. 

“Would you care to help?”

“Please.”

In that moment there was nothing that he wanted to do more. Will clumsily grabbed the lube from the night table and squeezed a little on to his hands, rubbing it between the two until it warmed up. Will felt the air from Hannibals small gasp as his fingers closed around his cock. 

Will quickly relaxed into the feeling of Hannibal hard in his hands, he liked how thick it felt in his fingers and was glad of an excuse to touch him again. He kept his eyes mostly on his hands, letting himself pay attention to the sound of Hannibal breathing so that he could tell what he really liked. 

Hannibal stroked his cheek lightly, and tilted his head up so he could kiss him. Will loved the feeling of Hannibal holding him and kissing him, it made him feel like Hannibal adored him. 

“Can I finish inside you?” Hannibal murmured into his mouth. 

Although he had welcomed the uncomfortable tight feeling the night before to remind him that everything was real, he was always sensitive after orgasm, and it took him a second to decide. The thought of Hannibal using his body to get off was just too much to resist, so he carefully wiped his hands off on the bathrobe under him and rolled over that Hannibal was spooning him. 

“Yea, Just… Just help me relax a bit first.”

Will grabbed the lube from the night table and passed it to Hannibal, throwing his leg over Hannibals to give him better access. 

The cold wet fingers came as a surprise, but Hannibal didn’t try to push inside of him right away, first messaging the hole until he relaxed a little into the touch. Only then did Hannibal carefully press a finger inside him, sliding it in and out as Will tried to calm his mind. Hannibal took his time before working in a second finger, acting as if he was perfectly fine with taking all morning. 

Sometimes Will couldn’t help squirming when it just felt like too much, but Hannibal seemed to pick up on it fast enough that he didn’t feel completely overwhelmed. 

“Ready?” 

Will just swallowed and nodded, reaching back to hold onto Hannibals hip. Hannibal pressed soft kisses against his neck as he started to push the tip in, sometimes whispering reassuring words in his ear. It felt like too much and yet so very good to have Hannibal inside him and around him.

“Is that alright?” Hannibals voice was soft in his ear and he couldn’t help shivering when Hannibal only pressed him open further.

Once Hannibal was fully inside him, he felt a hand coving his own and Hannibals fingers slipping though his. Hannibal carefully moved his hand so that it was resting on his own hip, and he felt Hannibals nail dig into his skin as he started slow trusts into his body. This was one time his empathy really came in handy, he could let himself get caught up in Hannibals pleasure and just enjoy the ride.

He felt like everything was a little too hot, and Will tried to say something when Hannibal let go of his hand, but all that came out was small noises. Will wasn’t sure if he was being loud until he felt Hannibal pressing a bit of sausage in his mouth. His foggy mind telling him that Hannibal was trying to quiet him, while he used his body. 

Hannibal didn’t take his fingers out of his mouth, so he had to carefully roll the meat between his back teeth so that he could suck on Hannibals fingers without biting him. The taste in his mouth and the feeling of Hannibal fucking him was almost a sensory overload, but he couldn’t find the words to express how he was feeling.

As the thrusts came slightly harder, he found himself pushing back against Hannibal helping him get in deeper, wanting to help Hannibal find his release. Hannibals mouth was nipping at the nap of his neck and it just felt all there was in the world was Hannibal around and inside him all at once. 

When he felt Hannibal fill him, he cried out around the fingers in his mouth, his body betraying him and twitching. It was only a few heartbeats later when Hannibal slowly pulled out, his teeth still skimming Wills neck. 

Hannibal fingers slipped out of Wills mouth and he quickly ate the meat, trying to come back to himself. He shifted onto his back and found that he was shivering.

The cold fingers on his forehead started him and he found himself opening his eyes. Will couldn’t really remember closing them in the first place. His eyes took a moment to focus and he looked up at Hannibal concerned face. 

“Will? You feel hot, are you alright?” Hannibals voice sounded completely calm, almost clinical.

“Did I lose time?” Will couldn’t keep the fear out of his voice. 

“I don’t believe so Will, but I think this just rests my case. You should take some time off.”

“I thought you said you weren’t my doctor.” Wills voice broke and he cursed himself for sounding so weak, Hannibal obviously wanted to win, and he almost wanted to let him.

His thighs were still slick and they were still in bed, Hannibal still in the open robe and pajama pants. Knowing that it couldn’t have been that long helped keep down the rising panic.

“Jack just wants you to do his dirty work, he doesn’t care that you are losing your mind because of it.”

He wanted to defend Jack, but he knew Hannibal was right in the fact that Jack would push him until he burned out. Will watched Hannibals lips as they opened a little, just showing a hint of his teeth.

“How about I take a week off classes? I can go see the bodies after breakfast, apologise to Jack for disappearing the other day, and I’ll go see Alana and see if she is willing to take my classes.”

“I suppose that will have to do.” Hannibal let out a sigh, and moved into a fully seated position. 

“I guess I should clean up and get going.” He started to sit up when Hannibal pressed a hand against his chest. 

“I would rather you didn’t, I would like to know that a part of me is with you today.” 

Will found himself unable to respond that that, instead just obediently laying back down. He knew if he didn’t clean himself he would constantly be thinking about this morning and fighting down arousal, but in that moment it seemed worth it to please Hannibal. 

“You can call me tonight and let me know that you day went well.” Hannibal continued moving the plate into his lap.

“Alright.”

“Now I think I owe you breakfast if you insist on straining your mind more today.” 

“Are you sure you aren’t my doctor?” Will mumbled out with a smirk, trying to shake off the fear.

Hannibal didn’t answer him, instead stabbing a piece of cool sausage with a fork and rubbing against Wills lips until he opened up and took it.


	8. 1 of 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I am always just going to post a chapter in two parts from now on, or at least on smutty chapters. Which is kind of becoming all chapters. I don't know what is happening.

Monday

Hannibal was pleased with himself, this morning Will had his last class before a weeklong break so the rest of the week would be just the two of them other than when Jack called Will to his side like a dog. 

Keeping Will in just his presence was going to be a good turn of events; he could slowly turn Will against everyone who wasn’t him with enough time and effort. Hannibal knew it wasn’t going to happen overnight, but this would defiantly be a good step in their relationship. 

He lifted his hand and knocked on the door, listening to the sound of the dogs barking in excitement. A few thumps and heavy footsteps later the door opened. Will didn’t even say hello before he wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. Hannibal was unable to hold him back as his hands were full, but he rested his chin on Wills shoulder to let the other man know that he was welcoming the hug.

“Good to see you.” Will said tightening his grip and hiding his face in Hannibals neck.

“I missed you last night, it sounds stupid, but I couldn’t sleep. I just feel stable when you are with me.” 

Hannibal took in Wills smell, he could smell the fear and sweat that coated him like a perfume, but under it was the aftershave that he had bought for Will. He couldn’t help his smile as he pulled out of the hug. 

“It is not stupid to miss someone you care about Will, may I come in?”

Will understood the hint, and took the overnight bag out of his hand. 

“Yes please come in.”

He followed Will into the house, stopping at the kitchen to set down the dishes filled with their dinner. 

“I tried to clean up, but there still is dog hair everywhere, I hope you don’t mind.”

Hannibals smile widened at Wills attempt to please him. It was endearing how much Will wanted him to be comfortable at the house even when he was obviously upset.

“I am sure it is more than adequate, besides your company is enough to make any place seem rich with comfort.”

A faint blush lit Wills cheeks, and he ducked into the main room to set down Hannibals bag. Will was not the type to blush often; Hannibal could see his power over Will that he affected him this much. 

“I will serve us, why don’t you tell me about your day Will.”

Hannibal had picked a meal to be served cold, and set out the dishes on the small dining room table had. He had to move a stack of books onto the desk nearby to get the presentation he wanted. 

“I lost time again today, I was teaching and then I was standing alone in my classroom. Alana came in, she wanted to talk to me about our… Relationship.”

Hannibal felt his lips moving off his teeth at that, although he knew it was best to keep their own relationship hidden, he didn’t like that someone else thought that they were more important to his Will. Will came back in the room and sat himself at the table, grabbing the fork that Hannibal obviously brought from home.

“It looks great.” 

Will looked unaffected by what he had just told Hannibal about Alana and dug into the food. Hannibal started eating as well, not wanting to rush Will or let him know that it bothered him that Alana still felt that they had something. 

Hannibal always enjoyed feeding Will, he liked watching him swallow the cold slices of meat, and loved how much he enjoyed the taste. He wanted to kiss Wills throat as his adams apple bobbed up and down. It was made of a particularly rude man who he had called down to his office for tech support, and while they had gotten his internet working it not before half an hour of insults. 

Not feeling the need to resist the urge, he stood up and walked around the table. Will right away had his eyes roaming over him as took Wills chin and tilted up his head. He pressed a soft kiss to the exposed skin, and he could feel Will swallow under his lips. He laid a few more kisses on the skin before pulling back and smiling down at Will.

“I apologise for interrupting you, but you look completely irresistible when you are enjoying yourself. Please continue.” 

Hannibal walked back to his plate and sat down, able to enjoy the meal now that he could feel Wills attention on him. Only after they finished, and he placed the dishes back into the bag he brought it in, did he turn to Will and take his hand. Will was obviously still distracted over what had happened that day and he wanted to know more about the conversation with Alana. 

Hannibal also wanted Will to be thinking about him while they talked so he led Will into the living room. He noticed before that it also doubled as his bedroom so he pushed Will onto the bed. After a moment of confusion Will sat up against the wall, a pillow behind his back.

“Why don’t you tell me more about your day, I am concerned that you lost time again.” 

Hannibal started taking off his jacket, undressing down to his vest, dress shirt and slacks. He carefully laid his jacket and suit jacket over his overnight bag, which Will had left at the bottom of the bed, before crawling onto the bed next to Will. He stole the pillow for himself and proceeded to pull Will into his arms so that he was leaning against him instead. It took a second to get Will between his legs, but once Hannibal found a comfortable position he rubbed his face in Wills curls enjoying the smell. Will was tense at first, but like always he relaxed into the touch and even pushed back a little as he made himself comfortable.

“There isn’t much to tell, I was in the middle of a lecture and then I wasn’t, Alana was there and she noticed, but she didn’t really notice at the same time. I…” Will turned his head and he looked at the dogs curled in their beds as if it helped him think. “She said I looked good.”

Will rubbed his clean shaven jaw and Hannibal took a deep breathe to lower his pulse. 

“I joked about the kiss, I wanted her to feel like it wasn’t that big of a deal, but instead she said that she regretted leaving that night, that she had feelings for me.” 

Will let out one of his weird pitiable laughs, obviously uncomfortable about the situation of telling his lover about Alana. Hannibal was intrigued by the protectiveness he felt over Will, and tightened his hold on the other man, placing kisses around Wills ear while he listened. Will seemed to be far away as he talked, as if he was there reliving the moment again.

“She said I was too unstable to date, that it would be reckless to date me. We just hugged and I left it at that. I’ve felt tense ever since, I don’t want to lead her on, but I don’t know how to tell her I’m already seeing someone.” 

Hannibal nipped at Wills ear, wanting all his attention, wanting to take his mind away from Alana. “So this is why you didn’t feel up to seeing Abigail today.” It was a statement not a question.

“I hope you didn’t mind.”

His fingers started to carefully work off the black and brown tie around Wills neck, expertly undoing it without even looking. Hannibal started with the buttons on the top of the shirt undoing them and exploring all the skin they exposed. It pleased him to feel Will pushing into the touches. 

“Not at all, I think your mental health is of great importance. Maybe you should let Alana know that you are seeing someone so that you do not have to worry about further conversations like this, or you could just avoid her until you are sure of what you want to say.” 

Will squirmed a little in his lap when Hannibals hand found his belly button and played with the tuft of hair just below it.

“Do…” Wills voice fluttered as Hannibals hand slipped lower and started rubbing him through his slacks. “Do you think it’s reckless? Being with me. ”


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal presses down harder, enough that Will made a little noise. 

“Not at all, Will. I think that your mind needs a rest; I think you are unstable, but it is not something that you can’t come back from. I can help steady you. Eventually you may stop losing time, and you will be able to study yourself. I see nothing reckless about wanting to be with you.” 

Will lightly brushed Hannibals hands away and unzipped the front of his pants, lifting up his butt so that he could tug down his boxer so that he was completely bare. It took him only a few kicks to get his slacks completely off, and Hannibal eyed up his bare thighs as the muscles moved under his skin. 

As he started to reach down to touch Will again the other man rolled over so that he was facing him. He could feel Wills need pressing against him. 

“I think I want to be inside you, would you like that?” 

Like always Will wasn’t meeting his eyes, instead he was busying himself with undoing Hannibals pants. Hannibal liked that Will felt free enough to express his needs, besides it would help him understand how it felt, and how to better please Will in the future. 

“Of course, Will. I am always glad to try anything you want.” The last words came out as a purr. 

Will sat back and Hannibal watched as he took off his shirt, leaving himself completely nude. He always enjoyed seeing Will when he was naked, watching his chest move with each shallow breath. 

“Try?” 

He could tell will was Will thinking, the way he rolled his shoulders back and let out a deep breath as everything clicked into place.

“You haven’t done this before. The weekend was the first time. I knew you were inexperienced, but...” Will seemed more surprised than Hannibal thought he would be.

“I never felt the need before.”

Hannibal did not think it was important, as long as they both enjoyed themselves. He found it interesting that Will seemed to be reacting to it. He kept his eyes pinned to Will, watching the emotions play over his face. 

“Awh hell.”

Will pulled him into a kiss, sucking on his lower lip until he opened him mouth. Hannibals mind was not on manipulations, instead it was purely on the pleasure that he got from tasting Will. Hannibals ability to adapt his plans is part of what kept him alive so long, and he felt he had enough of a hold on Will that he felt he did not need to have Will in a state of constant yearning. Plus he enjoyed the physical contact as much as Will did and he was not one to deny himself his pleasures.

“Please undress.” Will mumbled into his mouth. 

He let Will set the pace, and only started undressing when Will sat back on his heels. Hannibal knew Will were glued to him as he took off his vest. 

“Hurry.” Will licked his lips after be said it, but Hannibal noticed that he managed to resist helping. 

Hannibal finished taking off his dress shirt and tie before slipping out of his slacks and underwear. Will made small appreciative sounds as he uncovered his body. It didn’t matter that he had seen everything before, Will seemed to be enjoying everything just like it was the first time. 

Will leaned over him again, taking his mouth in another kiss. Hannibal enjoyed the way Will tasted, it was even better when it was accented by the food he made. Even though Will was hard and obviously ready, he didn’t seem to be in such a rush now that he had Hannibal naked under him. 

Hannibal rolled his hips so that his body rubbed against Wills, to urge him on. He was starting to harden from the feeling of Wills skin against his own and the thought of what was to come. Will body was hot from fever, and the heat only added to the sensations of having Will on top of him. 

He could feel Will stretching over him, but Will never broke the kiss even as he fought to get the lube out of the night stand. Hannibal sucked on Wills tongue, listening for the pop of the cap. It wasn’t long before a slick finger started to tease his hole and he couldn’t help but tense up. 

Will slowly broke the kiss, his cheeks flushed from arousal. 

“Move down a little, I think it would be easier if you weren’t sitting.”

Will moved back and let him slide down in the bed so he was lying flat. He looked up at, and cupped Wills cheek, enjoying how he pressed into it. 

“Pay attention to my mouth, it might feel a little uncomfortable at first.”

Will shifted so that he was on top of him again, but he stayed stabilized on one arm, the other one slipping back between his cheeks. He started kissing Hannibal again, but this time slowly, using his tongue to trace the inside of his mouth. 

Hannibal gripped the side of the bed to keep from forcing Will to move faster.

He felt the finger press again, just as slow as the kiss, and then Will penetrated him. Wills finger mimicked the kiss, taking his time to explore Hannibal body so that he could get used to the feeling. Although it wasn’t really a feeling Hannibal could get used to right away, it wasn’t really bad, more unusual and tight, as if his skin didn’t fit right.

He could feel Wills restraint as he trembled slightly against Hannibal. 

A wet nose pressed against his fingers and the moment was broken for him. He turned his head to see a large dog looking at them and giving small wags of his tail. The rest of the pack was watching behind him, their head tilted as they watched their master. 

“Will, your dogs are watching.”

Wills eyes flicked over to them momentarily before he gave a command and they all trotted into the next room, some still peaking in the doorway, but it was good enough for the moment. 

“Sorry.”

Will kissed him again, starting over to try and relax Hannibals body to the feeling. By the time Will pressed in a second finger he was ready for it to stretch him open and pushed back with his hips. He was rewarded by a muffled moan in his mouth and he knew Will must be getting impatient, even if he wasn’t acting on it. Hannibal didn’t want Will to wait, he was curious to see what he would do, and how it would feel having all of him inside. Hannibal also wanted to watch his face while Will fucked him. 

Wills lips slowly lifted off his, a few light brushes of their lips before Will hovered over him, making sure that he was enjoying himself.

“That’s good enough Will.”

Will took the pillow from beside his head and stuffed it under Hannibals bottom so that his hips were tilted up. Hannibal was pleased as Will met his eyes as he started to push in. He could feel Will reading his expression and he chose to let Will see that he was enjoying it. 

It wasn’t the most comfortable feeling to have Will filling him, but it felt strangely enjoyable and he let that show. Wills cock brushing against his prostate was only adding to his satisfaction, and he couldn’t help tightening a little around him. 

“Shit, you feel so tight.” Will gasped, breaking the eye contact and keeping his gaze on Hannibals mouth.

Will started at a leisurely pace, letting him adjust before speeding up. He felt Wills hips hit the inside of his thighs each thrust, he felt his body stretching to accommodate Will inside him. He could hear a little hum every time Will took a breath, and it was absolutely musical.

Will took hold of his hip, guiding his body to better follow the rhythm as he sped up. Hannibal had never seen Will look so astonishingly graceful as they moved together.

Hannibal slipped his hand between them, stroking himself in time with Wills trusts. His other one moving to Wills ass, his nails digging in as he felt the muscles shift under the skin as Will thrust in a little harder each time.

Wills eyes were half closed, his mouth open a crack in pleasure, Hannibal couldn’t help but feel the power he had over Will, how desperate Will was to be inside him. He wanted to store this away in his memory palace as well, so he could remember Wills pleasure while he was deep inside him in case Will ever had to be put down. 

Hannibal balanced on the edge of pain as he rocked back with each sharp thrust. He could tell that Will was close to losing control as the arm pressed against the side of his ribs tremored. 

“Harder Will.” Hannibal commanded, digging his nails in deeper until he felt the skin tear under his fingers.

He knew it would hurt later, but between touching himself and the way that Will was slamming into his prostate, it was something he didn’t mind dealing with.

Hannibal could tell Will was having a hard time holding on, his breathing was erratic and he would sometimes push all the way in before stilling inside of him. 

“Just let go.” Hannibal growled out, rocking his hips to encourage Will to finish. 

He could feel Wills almost immediate release inside of him and was startled when Will pulled out and let the last splash on Hannibals stomach. Hannibal was already close so he closed his eyes and relaxed into the feelings. Hannibal allowed himself to get lost in the orgasm, relaxing into the pleasure that washed through him.

He could feel Wills weight move beside him, and then the soft brush of tissues as Will wiped up the mess on Hannibals stomach. Wills fingers wrapped around his cock and he felt the brush of Wills thumb over the tip, cleaning away the last bit. Hannibal opened his eyes and smiled up at Will as he watched him suck his thumb clean. He could see the sweat on Wills forehead and he wondered to himself how much of that was from fever. 

Hannibal raised his hand, placing it on Wills forehead and brushing his fringe to the side. He wanted to involve Will in his life more, he thought about starting small, and getting Will used to his lifestyle. 

Will was grinning as he lay down beside him.

“You feel warm; maybe you should take an aspirin.”

He knew well placed concern pleased Will as long as he didn’t push it too far. The more Will got used to it, the more he would take his advice, and Hannibal was rather pleased that Will would be mostly his all week.

“I run hot when I’m stressed, it’s just the case.”

Will snuggled into his side, kicking up the dog haired covered blanket at the end of the bed so the thick wool scratched over their skin. Hannibal made a note about buying Will a better one if he was going to stay the night again. He also made a note of making sure the dogs were outside before they did anything like this again in Wills house. 

“I was thinking I could stay with you while I am not working. I could come back to feed and run the dogs while you are at your practice and go back when you finish. I knew it seems like a lot, but once I start class again we won’t be seeing each other often.” 

Will had walked into it willing, he wanted to spend all his free time with Hannibal. He slipped his arm under Wills neck, both hugging him to his chest and burying his fingers in Wills damp curls. Hannibal had found that he enjoyed playing with Wills hair after their first kiss, and he found his fingers sought out the curls on their own.

“If it would please you, than it would be my pleasure to have you stay with me.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am probably going to just cut all chapters into two, as the next one seems like it might be getting long as well. So instead of one from Hannibal and one from WIll, it will be two for each like it has been for the last three or so.
> 
> It's only one night comes right before this chapter, but it is not needed to understand this chapter.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/932864

* Wednesday.

Will was wrapped in Hannibals arms, their bodies still connected; even though they had woken up an hour ago it felt like he was still dreaming. When his cell phone started ringing loudly on the night table he didn’t want to pick it up, Will wanted nothing more than to have a good day with just the two of them, but since he could reach without pulling away he picked it up. Will had hardly mumbled a hello into the phone before Jack told him to come in, he wanted him to look at the totem pole again. Tell him what he saw. 

He wanted to pretend that he hadn’t gotten the call when he hung up, but he knew better. Will knew what would happen if he didn’t help so pushed back against Hannibal, enjoying the small sound Hannibal made when his mostly soft cock moved inside him. 

“Do you need to leave?” Hannibal murmured between kisses on his neck. 

The kisses sent a shiver down his spine and Will wanted nothing more than to stay wrapped in Hannibals arms, they only had a few days left until he had to go back to class and with their first date only the night before. Will found himself almost unwilling to move. The fact that Hannibal was laying kisses on his neck, and sucking on the bruises he had made the night before didn’t help at all.

Will knew that Hannibal had no appointments that day and was looking forward to spending the full day together, but guilt sat in his belly reminding him that he needed to find the man who did this. 

“Yea, I need to go in.”

Will turned his head, looking at Hannibal behind him. He adored the way Hannibal looked when his bangs fell across his forehead, when his eyes were half closed in an almost overly pleased with himself way. Will knew that no one else got to see him this way, that Hannibal would never allow it, so he was desperately glad when the other man went up on his elbow so that they could share a kiss. 

Even in the morning he loved the way Hannibal tasted, he knew he was falling too hard too fast, but Will didn’t care, he trusted Hannibal to keep him safe. Will didn’t want to deal with murder anymore; he just wanted to fill his mind with the good he had been feeling lately. Hannibal broke the kiss first, his hips moving back so that his slick cock slid out of him, and Will knew he had to go. He felt empty as he rolled over to face Hannibal.

He knew he had to leave soon and yet it didn’t stop him from looking at Hannibals face and memorizing every inch of it.

“I love you.” The words left Wills mouth before he could stop them, but the panic he felt was quickly put out when Hannibal grinned, actually showing some sharp teeth.

“I care about you too Will, I don’t think you realise how important you are to me.” 

Hannibals hand roamed over his hip until their hands met, their fingers interlocked and Hannibal gave him a small squeeze before Hannibals phone rang and he pushed Will away. 

Will tried to fight down the disappointment of another ruined day as he sat up, only half listening to the conversation Hannibal was having. He just wanted one day where his mind could rest.

*

Will tried to calm himself every time before he saw the bodies, he tried to empty his mind and just shake it off after, but it never worked. By the time Jack told him to follow him, Will was just glad to leave the room. 

That left him soon enough when he entered Jacks office and Alana and Hannibal joined them. He tried to pick up anything off of Hannibals face, but he couldn’t, the cold the back and he might as well be trying to read the expression off of an ice sculpture.

Fear prickled up his back, he hoped that their relationship was safe from Jack. Will wasn’t sure but couldn’t Hannibal lose his licence for sleeping with a patient? 

“Nicolas Boyle turned up in Minnesota… Dead.” 

Will actually felt relief, their secret was safe, and for the first time he realised how dangerous it really was for Hannibal to be seeing him. He hardly heard anything as Jack kept talking about the body and how he was found; Will only came back as Jack said that he wanted Abigail to identify the body. Will was glad when Hannibal and Alana defended Abigail since it took him a minute before he managed to pull himself together enough to interject into their conversation.

“You can’t think she has something to do with this?” 

Will tried to hold back his frustration as jack rattled on about why Abigail was guilty. It was as if Jack had caught her scent on the wind and would follow her until he destroyed her completely. 

By the time he watched as Jack and Alana leaving them alone in Jacks office, he was worked up from frustration to rage. Will looked at Hannibal, tensing the muscles in his jaw. He didn’t want to take his temper out on Hannibal, but he felt the need to say something.

“This could do her irreparable damage.”

“Abigail may not be as delicate as you think.”

“You should have said something. You should have stopped them.”

Hannibal turned around his expression softening. He closed the space between them, taking a hand and holding it between them.

“Will, it is not my place.”

He allowed Hannibal to lead him into the corner of the office so that no one would see them through the windows. 

“We should have done something more.” The anger had left Wills voice, he sounded defeated even to his own ears.

“How about I drive Abigail back to the hospital? I would like the chance to talk with her, and I can make sure she is alright. That is if you don’t mind spending the night apart.” 

Hannibal pulled him closer, slipping an arm around his waist so that they were chest to chest. He tilted down just enough to press a kiss to Wills lips. Will wrapped his own arms around Hannibal, nestling his head into Hannibals shoulder. He wasn’t stupid, he knew Hannibal was using their closeness to keep him calm, but he also knew that Hannibal wasn’t the one he was really mad at.

“I would appreciate that, and it’s probably better if I stay at home tonight. I think Jack will want me back here tomorrow. It’ll save me the drive.” 

Even as he said the words Will knew he really didn’t want to spend the night alone, but some things were more important than his comfort. Will trusted Hannibal to do what was best for Abigail, and he knew she would probably need him more than he did. The warm morning felt so far away, he wished he could get it back.

“Then I will see you on the weekend.” Hannibal said as he stroked Wills cheek softy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought I forgot about this story, but I didn't, I just was at Uni so I didn't have time to read over it to post it. (I only read through once so there may be more mistakes than normal.)


	11. Chapter 11

* Thursday

He’s spent the morning looking at Lawrence Wells victims, looking at them before they made their way to his house to pick him up. Will had been so angry that when he had told Lawrence Wells that his last victim had been his son, he was glad to see his defeat. 

Since then he’s been outside, sitting on the hood of his car. Will hated that he had enjoyed it, he wanted nothing more than to call Hannibal, but he didn’t want Hannibal to think he was just using it as an excuse to hear his voice. It was hard trying to balance Hannibal as both his boyfriend and his therapist. 

Almost everyone had left by the time he had undone his collar and let himself take a few deep breaths. It helped a little, but his skin still felt hot.

“So you got yourself a girlfriend. It’s probably a good thing to have someone to go home to in our line of work.”

Will looked over at Bev, watching her pack up her car. He knit his brows, not sure how she got that from his panic.

“What makes you say that?” 

“You started shaving last week, and unless I’m wrong and those aren’t hickeys on your neck. In which case, should I be worried?”

Will put up a hand to his neck, he had forgotten that Hannibal had sucked on his skin until it was bruised before their date. 

“No, no need to be worried. Would you mind not telling Jack? I just want to keep my personal life out of Jacks sight.”

He couldn’t help the pink from coming to his cheeks, but he was proud that he was able to sound unruffled. Will quickly did up his shirt, doing his best to ignore Bevs amused smirk. 

“No problem Will, but maybe you should tell her that too.” She teased.

Will managed a sad smile in response. He knew that if they found out it could be a risk to Hannibals licence and he may never be able to practise again. Will was officially his patient even if they tended to just have conversations. He wouldn’t let it get him down though, he was sure that soon he would start to get better and then their relationship would no longer be a danger to Hannibal.

* Saturday

He had hardly slept, his mind on the murder of Nickolas Boyle, and now he wished he hadn’t thought of it. When he had realised that it was Abigail he had driven straight for Hannibals office, hoping to catch him between patients. 

Wills brain kept racing with thoughts of Hannibal, who had been there the night that Nick was at her house, and if he knew more than he had said. He felt sick by the time he got there and was glad to see that no one was in the waiting room. 

Will opened the door without knocking, looking over at Hannibal before closing the door behind him. This is not something he would want anyone to overhear even if there was no one in the waiting room. 

“Hello Will.”

Will tried to keep calm as he turned to Hannibal, taking a few steps closer before stopping. He wanted to be able to see Hannibals face when he told him.

“Abigail Hobbs Killed Nick Boyle.”

The silence stretched out, not even the smallest bit of surprise flashing over Hannibals face. As Will watched him he played with the scalpel on his desk for a second before responding.

“Yes, I know.”

Will wanted to yell at Hannibal and ask him why he had never said anything, or how he had been able to hide it from him. Instead Will just nodded, he hated that he had already figured as much, but he needed to hear it from Hannibal.

“Tell me why you know?”

Hannibal stood up, walking around his desk and taking Wills hand.

“I helped her dispose of the body.”

Will couldn’t hold back his anger any more, it would have been bad enough if a friend had done this too him, but Hannibal had lain in bed next to him and had held this back from him. He tugged his hand away and walked to the window, Will didn’t want to look at Hannibal, he didn’t want him to see how betrayed he felt.

“Evidently not well enough. Why didn’t you come to me? Even if you didn’t tell me right away I think by now you could have said something.” He bit the words out.

Hannibal moved to stand before him, acting as if none of this fazed him. In was slightly unnerving standing beside him.

“Have you told Jack?”

“No, I was hoping it wasn’t true.”

He felt Hannibals hand on his shoulder and tried to shrug it off, but the grip didn’t slip off him. Will wasn’t sure if he was glad that Hannibal wasn’t letting go or not.

“I didn’t tell you because I wouldn’t want you implicated in the crime. I thought that Abigail could go on living her life without everyone thinking she was a monster, and that the real monster would stay buried. Nicolas Boyle attacked us, Abigail’s only crime was to defend herself.”

“Then why did you lie about it?”

He wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse listening to Hannibal explain himself, but when Hannibal slipped his arms around his waist he couldn’t help himself from pushing back into the touch. The small ache in his chest from betrayal was much easier to ignore with Hannibal holding him. He just wanted to understand why Hannibal hadn’t trusted him enough to talk to him sooner.

“You know why, Jack already believes that Abigail is guilty of her father’s crimes. She would never be free from her father’s legacy. It would be all anyone ever cares about. Jack would see to that.” 

Will clenched his jaw and unclenched it again; he had felt responsible for her since he killed Garret Hobbs. Hannibal had given him no choice in the matter; he couldn’t to say anything or he would be turning his lover in as an accessory. It didn’t matter if it was self-defence, it wouldn’t look that way now that they had hid the body and lied about it.

“Fine. I’ll keep your secret.”

“Who will look after Abigail if we don’t? We are her fathers now.” 

At that Will fully gave in, he knew Hannibal was right, he felt the responsibility for her weighing down on him. 

“You still should have told me sooner.”

“We all have secrets Will, but I hope that someday you will know and understand all of mine.”

“I don’t want to hear it right now, can we just go home?”

He could feel that Hannibal went completely still behind him.

“You want to come home with me? I thought you were upset.”

“I need time Hannibal, but I can still see you while I am taking that time. You could have ruined Abigails future if someone found out. You could gone to jail. Do you know how much it would hurt if had just abandoned me to protect her? I need you to be with me.”

Hannibal tightened his arms around him softly pressing a kiss to his temple. His lips stayed there a moment before Hannibal spoke.

“You said before that abandonment requires expectation.”

“Yes.” 

It was all Will needed to say to get his point across.

“I am sorry Will.”

Will took a deep breath trying to let it all out.

“Let’s just go home.”

“Alright, if you would like you may leave your car here and we can get it in the morning.”

Although it would probably be an awkward drive back to Hannibals house, he knew that he didn’t want to be alone. As it was he already knew he would be up most the night thinking about it.


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday

*

Hannibal was actually surprised when he felt Wills warm hands running over his back, he didn’t move at first, unsure what Will was getting at. Since they had gotten back Will had been distant, he had stayed back and only responded when spoken too. Hannibal knew it was partly because Will was lost in his own thoughts, but he had expected Will to stay away longer.

When he started to feel sparks of arousal at those warm fingers finally making their way down to massage the top of his bottom, he turned his head and looked at Will.

Wills had a faint smile playing on his lips.

“I thought you were upset.”

“Of course I’m upset you idiot, but I’m not dead. Just because I need time to get over it doesn’t mean I plan on ignoring you in the meanwhile.” 

The bite of anger was back in his voice, and Will licked his lips before continuing, obviously taking time to collect himself. 

“This is part of being in a relationship Hannibal; I want to be with you. We just have to work through it.”

Hannibal rolled over, and pulled Will closer, finding a smile on his own lips when he felt Wills arousal pressing against his hip. He let his gaze linger over Wills face, seeing the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. The concern and stress etched on Wills face made him wonder how much longer he was going to have to wait before Will finally broke. The more he was with Will, the more he wanted to have the other man understand all of him.

“I have faith in our ability to get past anything.”

Will let out a breath at Hannibals response and leaned forward just enough to press a kiss to his lips. They were still damp from when he licked them and Hannibal pulled him a little tighter. He enjoyed the way Will felt against him, how he had wanted this even though he was upset with Hannibal. He found his body responding to both the willingness and the feeling of Will against him, it seemed like the longer they were together the more he reacted to Will.

He allowed Will to deepen the kiss, but only parted his lips enough for Wills tongue to lick the inside. Will still tasted of toothpaste, but he didn’t mind, he could always taste Wills flavour underneath. 

Hannibal broke the kiss the looked at Wills face, letting his hand roam over Wills back and play over his ribs. He took his time just eating in the expressions on Wills face as he started rubbing his way down to his boxers. Hannibal knew that Will had done it to him earlier because it was one of the things he enjoyed the most. Hannibal was learning enough about Wills body that he knew that he liked his lower back massaged, or that he always pushed into the touch when it was just above his ass, as if he was excited for what was to come.

By the time he was pulling at the waistband Will obediently lifted his hip to allow Hannibal to push them down without even asking. He didn’t care that they were still on Wills legs; he could touch what he wanted now with nothing between them. 

Will seemed to share his idea, his hands quickly coming up to the top of Hannibals boxers. Wills thumbs hooking into the top of his boxer briefs and tugging them down around his thighs. He could feel Wills cock rubbing against his own and slipped his hand between them. Hannibals stroked him a few times, enjoying the feeling of the ridges of the veins on it. As he watched Wills eyes fluttered closed, and Hannibal could visibly see the tension leaving him. Will bucked his hips into it, a soft moan falling from his lips as Hannibal slipped his thumb around his own cock and started to press them together as he worked up and down the lengths. 

“Is this enough?”

Hannibal just wanted to touch Will, although he preferred the feeling of penetration, he liked just watching the tip leak as he worked Wills cock. Now that he could have Will almost every night, he found he wanted to watch the different ways Wills body would react to his touch without any internal stimulation.

“This is perfect.” 

Will closed his eyes, and put a hand down to cover Hannibals hand. Will didn’t press on his hand at all, he just rested it lightly over top, rubbing his thumb over Hannibals knuckles.

Hannibal was concentrating on Wills pleasure, paying more attention to what Will liked than he had been able to while he was inside him. He liked the way Wills cheeks flushed not from embarrassment, but excitement when he touched him. The way he opened his mouth just a little and sometimes licked his lips when Hannibal stroked him the way he liked. 

Hannibal didn’t care about the time, he took as much as he wanted to pull noises out of Wills mouth that he had never heard from him before. Everything felt leisurely; even though Hannibal was aching for more he ignored it to concentrate only on Will. 

Will wasn’t his normal self in bed, he let Hannibal do whatever he wanted to him without telling him what to do or how to touch him. He seemed content with letting Hannibal take the reins. 

Will opened his eyes and pressed his forehead against Hannibals. “I’m really close.” 

“Come for me Will.” 

He watched Wills face as he reached orgasm, relishing the pleasure he showed to Hannibal.

After Will came down he took a few deep breaths before slipping his fingers through Hannibals despite the mess on them. 

It was a while before they spoke and he could feel himself softening from the lack of stimulation. 

“Want me to help you?” Will asked quietly, watching his expression closely.

“What would you like Will?” 

“I want to watch you touch yourself.”

The request surprised Hannibal, Will had never expressed interest in watching before, but he was happy to comply. He pulled away form Will, sitting up on the headboard and opening his legs to give Will a better view. Hannibal didn’t bother cleaning up his fingers before touching himself, his eyes more on Will than on himself. 

He could see that Will was pleased, and he even pulled himself up beside him. Will leaned into his side, his eyes glued to his cock as Hannibal started touching it. 

“Tighten your fingers a little.” Will whispered into his ear. 

The whole time he touched himself Will gave small orders, asking him to go faster, rub his thumb over the tip or to wipe away the pre-ejaculate . It was a while before he found himself close under Wills guidance, but the whole experience was better than he had expected. Will seemed to be enjoying it almost as much as he was. 

Will make a small noise in his throat when he came, and after he finished Hannibal turned his head and kissed him. Wills hand quickly moved to his stomach, trailing through the mess Hannibal made without care. 

* Sunday 

Even though Will had woken from a nightmare Hannibal was enjoying the morning, most of it had been spent in bed. He had dressed in his pajamas and robe, and gotten a book from downstairs. 

Will had grabbed his laptop so that he could go through the papers that Alana had sent him from his week off so that he could know where his students were. Once Will had it he had asked Hannibal to join him on the bed and curled up against the headboard. They had walked together back to the bedroom and curled back into the blankets. Will was leaning against him and reading through the papers while he read a novel. Hannibal found he that it was pleasant that Will made no demands on his free time, molding to his life as if he was made to be there. It was curious to him how well his empathy not only reflected the darkness but also the calm moments perfectly. Every once in a while Will would stop and look at Hannibal, smiling to himself before going back to reading. 

Hannibal almost didn’t answer his phone when it rang, but after excusing himself to Will he picked it up. 

“Hannibal Lecter speaking.”

“We need to talk about Will.” He recognised Alanas voice right away and frowned slightly. 

He knew from her tone that she was displeased and he left the bedroom not wanting Will to overhear.

“What do you wish to know.”

“Is he still your patient?” 

Hannibal knew that she knew about the relationship he was carrying on with Will as soon as she said it, but he decided to play charmingly ignorant.

“Of course.”

“What are you doing Hannibal? First you take Abigail out of the hospital and now you’re having a relationship with a patient. Will needs real help, he need someone who isn’t emotionally invested in him who can look at him from a purely clinical standpoint.”

“Alana.” His voice held a warning, he knew what he was doing.

“I am worried he will become too dependent on you. It’s not healthy.”

“Do you plan on telling Jack?” Hannibal found himself asking for the second time in as many days.

He could lose his licence, he could lose everything if she told. If she planned on telling Jack Hannibal would just have to make sure she would meet with him before it got that far. The phone was silent for a while before she spoke again.

“No, but I am going to talk to Will. I thought you deserved the courtesy of knowing beforehand.” 

“Alright, but I do hope that if you decide to speak to Jack you will also do the courtesy of letting me know beforehand.” 

“Fine, and you can watch what you do with Will.”

Alana hung up after a quick bye and he thought about what had happened. He could guess how she found out. They shared acquaintances that would have been at the charity opera he had taken Will to. He had openly kissed Will there a few times to help comfort him, and to also taste Will with wine on his lips. He hadn’t thought they would have gossiped behind his back, but now he knew better, he would take care of it when he was able.

Hannibal paused at the door looking in at Will; he was sitting his boxers and an old t-shirt, the blankets only covering up to the knees. His hair was an utter mess, and his eyes half lidded as he stared down at the computer screen. Will looked comfortable in his own skin despite the speckle of sweat on his forehead, like he had forgotten all the nightmares he had and all the secrets they shared. 

“Will.” 

Wills head jerked up, and he smiled openly. 

“I spoke with Alana; I wanted to warn you that she is going to want to speak to you. I think it is better if you are prepared.”

The smile drooped at the words, but Will was attentive in his listening even if he wasn’t meeting his eyes.

“Okay, sit down and tell me about it.” 

Hannibal climbed back onto the bed, taking Wills hand in his own.

“She believes that it may not be the best for your mental health that I am both you therapist and your lover.” 

Wills mouth opened a little, and his eyebrows rose up into his hairline.

“She knows?”

“Yes, but that is the most important part. Will, I care about you very much, I want what is best for you, but in the end it is up to you what you would like to do from here.”

He knew Will would never feel comfortable seeing another therapist, he was in no danger in him losing control over Will, but it would make Will trust him more that he asked for his opinion. 

“You mean see someone else? No, I would rather see no one.” 

“If it comes to that, I can always see you here. I could see you in my home office, and no one would have to know.”

“Let’s hope it never comes to that.”

Will paused and squeezed his hand.

“Thank you for telling me. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course Will, I will always be honest with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's almost been a full week since I last posted, but I am writing a rather long story and posting it only when it's finished. I haven't died I am just busy with it. Well that and Uni...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHHHAATTTT I am updating this story again? Yes!! I just really felt into this one lately so here in a rather long chapter.

* Monday.

The last few days felt like they were more difficult than they had to be. The stress was making him feel worse, he’d lost time a couple more times but Will wasn’t really sure he wanted to tell Hannibal about it. Even though he had helped Abigail hide the body, Hannibal was just a regular person who didn’t deal with crime; he didn’t want to give him any more to handle yet. 

The night before had been difficult, he had agreed to a dinner with Freddie and Abigail so that they could talk about the book. It was also a show of support for Abigail and so he had dressed in the best clothing that he owned at his house and had sat through the worst dinner he had ever had.

The last thing Will wanted was to talk about the book with a rag writer like Freddie. He could hardly look at Abigail; he couldn’t help but feel betrayed by her as well. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to protect her, but he wasn’t feeling very pleased by the time he left.

Will hadn’t been able to enjoy his meal, and had wanted to stay work some of his frustration out with Hannibal. Instead Freddie had waited until he was getting into his car before leaving, so in the end he had had to leave so that it didn’t look suspicious. He had thought about turning around and coming back, but since Hannibal still had to take Abigail back to the hospital it wasn’t worth waiting around on the side of the road. The last thing Will needed was for another person to find was that he was sleeping with Hannibal and it getting back to Freddie. 

He hadn’t slept well, his mind on the secrets they were keeping. Wills mind kept wondering if they would have ever told him if he hadn’t found out. 

At midnight he had gotten out of bed and walked in the field as a grasp at comfort, but he lost time. Waking in his own bed had set him in a decidedly bad mood. 

It didn’t get better when he saw Alana’s car pull into the driveway. The dogs were running around having their morning pee, and they danced around Alanas legs as she got out. Will was surprised, he knew she would be coming, but he had at least expected a phone call. He didn’t even think to cover up the hickies peeking out of the collar or his t-shirt and stood awkwardly looking out at her. 

The dogs didn’t seem to have a problem about happily greeting her, wet noses sniffing around her with every step. 

“Would you like a coffee? I have time for that, but not much more.”

Will was glad that he wasn’t lying and that he did have class, it would keep this conversation short.

Alana was busy greeting the dogs, scratching them between the ears and around the jaw so that they lifted up their heads to give her better access. Her smile faltered as she looked up at him.

“Sure.”

“I’ll put the water on, and get dressed.” 

Will left the door open and hurried to the kitchen, filling the kettle and setting it on the heat. He gave Alana a smile as he passed her on the way to grab his clothing. Only after he pulled his pants on and buttoned up his shirt he knew he no longer avoid the conversation. He made them both coffees before talking. 

“I hope you don’t mind instant.” 

Things felt awkward, it had been a while since they had been alone together and he hoped she wouldn’t bring it up.

“Will, you don’t have to worry I am not here to tell you what to do. I just think that it might be a good idea if you get another therapist. I want you to know that I can find someone else for you to see.”

He understood why she wanted him to change therapists, but it didn’t matter. He trusted Hannibal to look after his mental health, it didn’t matter that they were in a relationship, Will felt deep inside that Hannibal could be both. Besides there was no one that he felt he could trust to speak to like he did with Hannibal. Hannibal was willing to keep a terrible secret for Abigail, and although he didn’t agree with how he did it, he knew that he could trust him to do what was needed. 

“I don’t want to see anyone else. If you don’t mind I would rather keep this between us.” 

“I won’t, but think about it.” 

Will nodded, but he knew he wasn’t going to change his mind. They also shared so much more than just a bed, they were both there for when he shot Hobbs, and Hannibal what it was to kill a murderer when he had taken care of Tobias. Will was positive that no one would be able to share his understanding of what had happened and what was happening to him like Hannibal would. 

That didn’t stop him from thinking it over all day through, and with the loose of time lately, he was beginning to think he might need a little more than just a therapist.

* Wednesday.

Every time he spoke with Hannibal, he felt both irritated and better about the situation. His skin had felt so hot that he had been dripping with sweat as they spoke. 

He tried to talk to about how he felt, like he was slowly moving towards his own downfall. Hannibal had listened that slightly concerned look on his face and Will found himself changing the conversation to Abigail, but it didn’t help. The conversations about Abigail didn’t make him feel good like they used to. 

He had tried to express just how bad he felt, but he constantly felt like he wanted to hold back just a little from Hannibal. When he told Hannibal he felt like he was fading, the other man had given him exercises to keep himself grounded. Will didn’t want to feel grounded, he wanted to be better.

He had been frustrated at the time, but now he wanted nothing more than to talk to him again. Will had stood over that dead girl, a knife in his hand and he had thought that he had murdered her. Will had remembered it as if it was pulled from his memory rather than his imagination. 

The loneliness that he had felt had been his own, and he wanted nothing more than to not feel alone. 

By the time he pulled into Hannibals parking lot, his forehead was speckled with sweat and his eyes stung. He was having a hard time holding himself together, the fear sticking to him, a sick paralyzing feeling. It wasn’t only the murderer that bothered him, Will couldn’t stop thinking about his own loss of time and that he could relate so closely. Relate to being lost and scared of not knowing who he was. 

Will blinked rapidly to keep back the tears. He wished he could shake the fear off, he didn’t like being like his in front of Hannibal, but he wasn’t going to be able to hide it and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he really needed the comfort that Hannibal would provide.

When Hannibal opened the door, he came in and waited for the door to close before putting his arms around Hannibal holding onto him tightly. 

“Will, are you alright?”

Will didn’t speak at first, waiting for Hannibal to wrap his arms around him and trying to relax into the touch.

“I thought I killed someone today. I can’t remember seeing the crime scene before I saw myself killing her.”

He could feel Hannibal shift, but he didn’t want to look up yet, he just wanted another moment where he didn’t have to deal with reality. 

“Tell me Will.”

Hannibal hand moved up to his hair, his fingers digging into the curls.

“I got lost in the recreation. I thought it was me, and I felt so alone.” 

His stomach was in a constant knot, but what bothered him the most was that he hadn’t even been able to get all the blood off his sleeves. 

“Will, look at me.” 

Hannibals fingers felt cool on his face, the long fingers stroking over his cheek. 

“There is nothing wrong with you, it’s the metal stress you are putting yourself under, but if you would prefer, I have a colleagues that I can refer you too. At least that can put your mind at rest.”

“Set it up please, I think I would feel better knowing.” 

“Come home with me tonight, I may be able to show you a few exercises that will aid in relaxation. Just allow me a moment to get the office in order.”

Will nodded, and slowly let him go. He didn’t want to, but it meant that they would get to leave sooner if he did. Hannibal pressed a kiss to his damp forehead before pulling away and he watched Hannibals back as he walked to his desk and started arranging his notes from the last appointment. His gaze was only torn from his back when he thought he caught the smell of blood.

He looked at his hands, the hands he had remembered killing the girl with. He could see the dark stains around the sleeves and he needed to get it off. The panic was rising up in him again and he turned his back to Hannibal and slipped out of his shirt. 

“I can still smell the metallic stench of blood on my hands.” 

“You shouldn’t undress, you may get cold.” 

There was no way he would feel cold, even with the sweat covering his body he still felt warm. 

“I just don’t want it on me anymore. I feel like I am losing myself in this person. I don’t want it touching me.”

“You need to calm down, come here.”

He looked up at Hannibal through his hair. He could see the slight frown on his mouth and he wanted to wipe it off. Will finally paced up to him, and reached out to him. He ran his hand over the vest, getting lost in the feeling of the expensive fabric. The touch helped ground him, and he wanted more. 

“Will, talk me through how you are feeling.”

Will didn’t want to talk about it, he wanted to feel Hannibal. He wanted to feel his skin under his hands; he wanted to feel his muscles moving under him, and to taste him in his mouth. 

He slid his hands up, and used Hannibals tie to pull him down into a kiss. His mouth tasted of smoky meat, and Will missed staying at his place, he missed his tongue sliding over his own and having Hannibal cooking for him. 

Will wanted to drown in the kiss, but Hannibal pulled back. 

“Will, this is hardly appropriate, I think conversation would help you more.”

“We can talk later; I just want to feel something real.” 

Will desperately undid Hannibals tie, loosening it enough that he could open his collar and taking his lips back in a kiss. He wanted to just feel better even if it was just for a little while. The taste of his mouth and the touch of his skin made the world feel real. He desperately wanted more.

Hannibals skin felt cool under his lips and he left a wet line down his neck. 

“Please, Hannibal. I know you keep your overnight bag in the car. Please get it, I need you inside me.” 

He pleaded, into Hannibals neck. 

The hand on his hip tightened, before hearing a release of breath. The sound was enough to tell Will that he had won, and he let go of Hannibal so he could get the bag. 

“Undress.”

It was all Hannibal said before he left the office, and Will took his time undressing. He tossed his clothing on the chase lounge before walking back to the desk, sitting back on it to wait. Just a week ago he would have felt embarrassment over his, but he hadn’t felt this bad a week ago. 

Maybe Hannibal was right and it would have been better to talk, but he wanted to get the lonely feeling out of his mind.

He touched himself, working himself up so that when Hannibal came he wouldn’t have to wait. The heat in his body started to rise and he could feel sweat trickle down his bare back.

Will tensed in anticipation when he heard the door shut, and he looked over to Hannibal. He had straightened his shirt and tie, but Hannibal advanced towards him like he was stalking him. As soon as Hannibal was close he pressed his body close pinning Will to the desk as he sat the case down. 

He leaned forward his lips brushing against Wills ear, his tickling the helix. 

“Just this once, Will.” 

Hannibal whispered, before placing his hands on Wills ass and lifting him up onto the desk. 

He started with teasing small kisses, one of his hands moving to Wills cheek and cupping it as he slowly deepened the kiss. 

Will wrapped his legs around Hannibals waist, pulling him so he could feel Hannibals soft suit against his bare skin. The hand on his ass shifted, Hannibals fingers delicately playing over his thigh before leaving him. He heard the sound of Hannibals zipper and he sighed into his mouth, Will wouldn’t have to wait much longer. 

As Hannibals lips left his own he found himself needing to feel them again.

“I want you to do it.”

Will didn’t have to ask to know what he meant. His hands were shaking as he struggled with the zipper; he had to really concentrate to get it open. Wills head felt foggy, but he managed to open the overnight bag enough to stick his hand in and fish around with it. It was an edge of relief that flooded through him as he found the bottle and yanked it out. 

The cap opened easily and the lube felt like ice on his fingers so he spread it over his fingers to warm it. Despite his need he waited until he was satisfied that it was alright before he allowed himself to touch Hannibal, his fingers slipping around the hard flesh and coating it. 

Will could hear the change in Hannibals breathing as he finished, how even though he was resistant to this Hannibal still wanted it. 

He tilted his hips back and slipping ass most of the way off the desk. He moved his hand so that he could help position Hannibal, and he felt the tip pressing against him before Hannibal pushed in just a little. 

“Is this alright?”

If it had been any one else listening to Hannibals voice they would have thought he sounded calm, but Will could hear the pleasure and need under the steady tone. He used closed his hand and wrapped his arms around Hannibals neck, tightening his legs to force Hannibal deeper inside him.

“Yes.”

Hannibals hand moved down his body until they were both digging into his hips. Starting with slow movements Hannibal worked deeper into him until he was filling him as much as he could in that position. It helped keep the lonely feeling out of him, his mind could hardly concentrate on anything other than the feeling of Hannibal stretching him and the cool breathe on his face.

“You’re very hot.”

The statement sounded like it was coming more from concern than pleasure, but it didn’t matter to Will. He hid his face in Hannibals neck, letting his suit soak up the sweat. Hannibal was treating him with delicacy and Will felt like he needed more than the building pleasure as his body adjusted to having Hannibal inside it.

“Please, harder.”

Hannibal pushed him down against the desk, not stopping his thrusts as he pinned Will against it. The wood felt cold against his back, and he couldn’t do more than gasp in shock.

Once he was laid back, Will unwrapped his legs from around Hannibals waist. Hannibal slipped his arms under Wills legs and Hannibal grabbed his hips, fucking him harder, managing to get a deeper in the position. 

“You look perfect Will.” 

Will didn’t feel it, but the day was gone now, all that mattered was Hannibal. He let himself get lost in the feeling of their bodies together and he worked hard to work his ass around Hannibal in time with the trusts. He wanted Hannibal to feel as good as he did. Will wanted Hannibal to feel like it was worth breaking his rule for. 

He looked up at Hannibal, his lips parted and a look of concentration on his face. Hannibals hair was slightly messed, and his breath was coming heavy. Will couldn’t help himself; he put his elbow down and sat up just enough to watch as Hannibal filled him. It was enough to make him feel dizzy for a moment. 

“Oh hell I’m close.” 

Will could hear the strain in his own voice, and at Hannibals nod he let himself go. He stilled for a moment, watching Hannibal and enjoying the feeling. Hannibals hair was messed, his shirt wrinkled where it was pushed up. It was a contrast from how he always looked, and Will ate up the sight. 

Hannibal never showed much emotion, but he always showed Will how right it felt to be inside him. 

Even in his sensitive state he wanted to help Hannibal finish, so he laid back and gripped the desk, pushing his ass into every thrust. Only permitting himself to stop when he felt Hannibals release. 

He felt relaxation seep through him from orgasm and he closed his eyes. They both stayed silent for a while, all the while Hannibal touching his bare skin. Only when Will felt Hannibal carefully moving his legs from his shoulder did he open his eyes and watch as Hannibal pulled out. 

He felt alone again immediately and sat up on the desk, watching Hannibal use tissue to clean himself. When he finished he brought some to Will, delicately helping him clean. Hannibal watching him the whole time. It felt good that Hannibal desired him, but it didn’t stop the confusion or the heat that he felt in his body. 

He knew Hannibal must have seen because as soon as he finished cleaning him he tugged him off the desk into a close embrace. Wills legs felt shaky, but Hannibals arms were steadying.

“Would you like to speak with me?”

Will found himself telling Hannibal what he had been avoiding saying.

“I’m scared of not knowing who I am.” 

“I’ve got you Will; I won’t let anything happen to you. You don’t have to worry, as long as you tell me everything I will always take care of you. I will always keep you grounded if you allow me.” 

He felt Hannibals lips on his face, pressing kisses up from his chin to his forehead. Will still felt the need to feel as much of Hannibal as he could. 

“I know, I trust you. I just haven’t been feeling like myself.” 

“I can recommend you to a neurologist if you are this concerned, then you will see that it is nothing more than the stress. I will go with you, everything will be alright.”

“I would like that, thank you.” 

Hannibal kept kissing him, his hand rubbing against his back despite the sweat that was coating him. Will was starting to feel like the only good thing in his life anymore was Hannibal.


End file.
